Le loup solitaire
by Cowardly Brave
Summary: Remus ? Il porte un mal de vivre profond et croissant pour ce qu'il est. Sirius ? C'est celui qui tendera la main vers lui et qui voilera la lueur blafarde de la lune.


Le loup solitaire

_A/N : Récemment, en faisant le ménage de mon ordi', je suis tombée sur ce one-shot. Il date de l'époque où j'étais une grande fan d'Harry Potter, plus particulièrement des Maraudeurs. Et du pairing Remus/Sirius, en fait. Alors je me suis décidée à le poster ici, en espérant qu'il fasse le bonheur des fans de ce pairing ! Au fait, je tiens à le mentionner tout de suite pour éviter les mauvaises surprises : c'est déprimant du début à la fin; quant à cette fin, eh bien… je tiens à rappeler qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre d'une fan et qu'il ne faut pas la prendre trop au sérieux…_

_Bref, bonne lecture et dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé cela, en me laissant une review à la fin ! :3_

* * *

><p>Combien de fois avait-il versé de larmes parce qu'il était ce qu'il était ? Et combien de fois les avait-il refoulés parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on découvre ce qu'il était ?<p>

Qui était-il ? La réponse à cette question ô combien élémentaire, il la craignait. La réponse était effrayante en elle-même. C'était simple : elle le reléguait à ce qu'il méprisait malgré lui, à tout ce qu'il aurait volontiers voulu se débarrasser. Elle lui infligeait des douleurs physiques atroces chaque mois. Elle le torturait de préjugés et de paroles blessantes. Elle l'étiquetait comme une erreur de la nature, un pestiféré. Un monstre. Cette fameuse réponse, même s'il avait refusé de l'admettre au début, le définissait clairement. Et jamais il ne prononcerait ce mot maudit, cette malédiction en somme, à voix haute.

« Tout va très bien. » Comme si c'était vrai. Comme si ça pouvait être vrai. Juste des mensonges. Des paroles en l'air pour faire bonne figure à chaque fois. S'encourager en niant ses inquiétudes, ses peurs, ses souffrances. Simple rideau de cachoteries et d'illusions, rideau qui jamais ne tomberait. La même scène à chaque fois, le même décor devenu familier, les mêmes protagonistes, les mêmes répliques et la même confiance, la même naïveté dans les regards de trois des personnages. Ils le croyaient tous. Tous. Ils croyaient ses balivernes, ils croyaient au père malade, à la mère malade. Ils gobaient tout et n'importe quoi parce qu'il était leur ami.

Et lui, il leur mentait sans cesse parce qu'il le savait : il était leur ami. Mentir pour fuir. Lâchement et bêtement. Fuir traumatisé par la crainte sordide d'être rejeté si la vérité venait à être découverte. Fuir parce que se lier avec lui, avec la créature maléfique qu'il cachait derrière une patience infinie et une douceur incomparable était une honte sans nom, une horreur certaine et un dégoût profond. Cela, il s'y était habitué. C'est tout ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de ceux qui le rejetaient et qui sans hésitation auraient été prêts à le maltraiter, à aller au-delà des injures.

Cela, il en était conscient, il le méritait.

Il n'était pas humain. Il n'était plus humain. Chaque parcelle de sa peau mutilée le lui hurlait. Chaque plaie qu'il s'infligeait pour apaiser un tant soi peu sa frustration animale, affreusement sauvage, le lui rappelait. Croiser son reflet dans un miroir le faisait baisser les yeux. Oui, ces mêmes yeux merveilleusement dorés qui chatoyaient d'une lueur d'espoir qui finissait par s'éteindre lorsqu'ils croisaient l'astre nocturne.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'écharnait à mener sa vie, une pensée bien sombre et pessimiste lui emplit le cerveau.

Vivre ? Non, il n'en avait plus le droit.

C'était devenu quasiment obsessionnel. Dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, il se répétait qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre. On lui avait offert la vie, on lui avait imposé cette vie. Un cadeau venu de ses parents. Il pouvait respirer, parler, penser, rire, s'amuser. Mais une bête dont le nom suffisait à le faire trembler lui avait volé ce cadeau et l'avait remplacé : désormais, il dépendait de la lune. Chaque mois, il était forcé de se transformer à contrecœur, malgré lui. Il était obligé de pousser des cris, des hurlements bestiaux. De sentir couler pour l'énième fois des larmes sur ses joues devenues cramoisies, véritables chutes de douleur, de frustration contre lui-même. Contraint à tirer un trait sur son enfance embellie par les belles promesses. Et à libérer l'animal en lui parce que ses yeux miel captaient la lumière blafarde de la lune. Alors il hurlait longuement contre elle, enchaînant plainte après plainte, sanglot après sanglot, parce qu'elle le détruisait, lui comme sa vie.

La lune… La lune ! Une sphère en apparence inoffensive. Pourtant… qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir croquer dedans comme il avait auparavant et tant de fois croqué dans sa propre chair ? Il avait envie de détruire la cause de son mal. Et ses idées aussi noires que le reste du monde lui empoisonnaient l'existence. Vivre. Mourir. Aucune différence. Aucune importance.

Puis soudainement, ses trois meilleurs amis comprirent, sans qu'il ait à prononcer la moindre explication. Ils avaient compris le mal de leur ami. Et avaient décidé de lui rendre le sourire en l'accompagnant les soirs de pleine lune, mais sous forme animale. Cependant, lui, il s'en moquait bien. Il avait la ferme intention d'en finir d'ici peu avec ce calvaire qui lui faisait office de vie.

Mais une main, une seule, se tendit vers lui. Sa bouée de secours, sa dernière chance, sa rédemption. Son meilleur ami. Sirius. Lui seul avait compris, perçu sa détresse malgré la façade de mensonges, les trompe-l'œil. Lui seul vint vers lui. Et les mots qu'il lui chuchota firent trembler la bête :

-Quoi que tu sois, quoi que tu aies fait ou feras, je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là. Avec toi, pour l'éternité s'il le faut.

-Va-t-en. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié.

La main de Sirius se saisit de la sienne et la caressa. Et lui, il ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sous les paupières closes. S'aveugler pour échapper à la réalité. Encore une fois. Sirius posa ses douces lèvres sur le dos de la main de son meilleur ami, qui sursauta.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Tu mérites plus, plus que cela…

-Non, Sirius, non.

Le ton avait été ferme mais les doux gémissements qu'il poussa lorsque Sirius embrassa son cou lui firent oublier tout le reste.

-Comprends-tu ? Comprends-tu que je ferais tout pour toi ? S'il t'arrivait le moindre malheur, je viendrais, je te sauverais. Tu représentes tant et tout à mes yeux. Le comprends-tu ?

-Je…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire. La seconde d'après, il était englouti par la mer de baisers de Sirius.

xxx

-Alors tu crois que je mérite de vivre ? cracha Sirius. Après ce que j'ai fait ? Je les ai tués, tu comprends ? Tués !

-Mais si tu meurs, c'est moi que tu tueras, chuchota-t-il, les yeux baissés.

-Je me sais innocent, poursuivit l'évadé en ignorant la réponse de son meilleur ami, le seul qui lui restait. Je le suis, je le sais. C'est Peter, le traître. Ça fait quatorze ans mais je me sens toujours aussi coupable.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir ainsi. Je suis avec toi, comme tu l'as été avec moi il y a déjà fort longtemps. Et tu le sais.

-Je le sais, oui. Merci.

Tous deux se sourirent. Les années avaient passé. Ils avaient vieilli, mais les regards qu'ils continuaient à s'échanger dès qu'ils se croisaient ne changeaient pas. Toujours la même lueur de bonheur, d'espoir. De folie. D'amour.

xxx

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su le protéger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été à ses côtés comme il le lui avait promis ? Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rouges et il cria, il hurla, il s'époumona sans qu'un seul bruit s'échappe de ses lèvres. Un cri muet, un dernier requiem à celui qu'il avait perdu. À tous ceux qu'il avait perdu au cours de sa misérable existence.

Maintenant, il était bel et bien seul. Il errait, il continuait d'errer en quête d'amour, un amour qui saurait panser et apaiser ses souffrances, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en existait aucun. Il n'en existait désormais plus. Il n'y avait que des utopies brisées qui le rongeaient peu à peu, qui noircissaient ce qu'il restait de lui. Des bris d'âmes qui éclataient en mille morceaux et qui voletaient devant ses yeux meurtris par les larmes salées. Des morceaux de son cœur blessé qui filaient entre ses doigts tendus, comme l'âme de Sirius lui avait échappé. Tout lui échappait. Ses amis. Son amour. Sa vie.

Il pleura longtemps, sanglota, gémit. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. La vie lui apparaissait plus fade et grise que jamais. Il ne serait plus à ses côtés, plus jamais là pour lui tenir la main et la serrer fort dans la sienne pour le réconforter. Pour lui donner du courage.

Son regard voilé se posa sur sa potion fumante. Avec un rugissement de rage, il la balaya du dos de sa main. Le liquide bouillant se renversa sur la table et le plancher de bois tandis que le verre roulait jusqu'au mur. Cette nuit, il allait subir une transformation douloureuse, pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Il le méritait et ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il voulut se redresser, il sentit ses muscles endoloris protester. Il abandonna en soupirant. Il s'était porté de nombreuses blessures cette nuit. Tant pis. Il passerait des heures ainsi, allongé dans l'herbe humide à moitié nu, n'ayant pas le courage de rentrer au Terrier.

Puis il entendit un jappement, un seul, et il sut qu'il était revenu. Il leva avec maints efforts la tête et il l'aperçut à quelques mètres. Un chien noir ô combien imposant au regard fou mais aussi euphorique. L'animal s'assit sur son séant avec la fierté qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

-Patmol, l'appela l'homme toujours étendu.

Mais le chien ne fit aucun mouvement. Il restait immobile, comme incertain.

-Je t'aime…

L'animal jappa et s'approcha de lui, trottant. Et la bête laissa la place à l'homme. Un Sirius aux cheveux longs et emmêlés mais dont les yeux était humides. Un regard suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent. Un regard mélancolique.

-Merci Sirius.

Il n'y avait rien à expliquer, tout était contenu dans ces deux mots. Sirius hocha la tête, caressant les mains de son amant, son visage, ses cicatrices béantes. Et après un dernier sourire, après un dernier baiser, il s'évapora doucement tandis que le soleil commençait lentement à poindre à l'horizon.

Alors le lycanthrope ferma les lumières du monde à tout jamais.


End file.
